Ibiki has nothing on me
by souleater1234567
Summary: Naruto has gone missing on the wave mission. when he turns up he seems different, alot different! can he save himself before he becomes the person he hates most.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one for my new story Ibiki has nothing on me. I really wanted to see how this idea would be like as a story. I'll have to check out the reviews to see how it is.

Naruto belongs to misashi kishimoto

"Where's naruto, he's been gone for hours" the voice of sakura rang out across the diner table.

"He's still probably training, you know how he is he'll never stop tryin his best until he's hokage" kakashi replied hoping to calm his student. Sakura of course didn't find his words reassuring. "What if he's hurt all alone in the forest, he could die even from a non-fatal wound without medical attention" she said insisting on going to look for her teammate.

"Your all going to die if you keep trying to fight gato, he'll kill all of you" inari cried out. Sasuke of course was quiet through the whole conservation until now. "How do you know were going to die, we got your grandpa all the way here without trouble nothing else can stop us from keeping him away from harm" sasuke calmly stated.

" Yes inari there right there ninja they can easily defeat any of Gatos samurai thugs" inaris mom tsunami said trying to soothe her son, which was clearly not working. " Your all going to die fools!" inari cried while running to his room. Then tazuna proceeded in telling the ninja about inaris father and why he was like that, the crisis about naruto completely forgotten.

"gurgggggggurrrrrrrrr" a muffled scream rang out of the abandon meat factory just a measly forty five miles away from tazunas house. The outside was a light gray color with tracks of red rusted water damage running down the big building. The doors were ajar which held a not very welcoming smell of decaying meat and blood.

Now most people would think the smell was caused by leftover meat that had rotted over the years and sunk into the walls thus making the smell waft all over the building. Nobody actually knew that before the business closed down the place was scrubbed down and cleaned for the people that decided to buy the building for a new business. The smell was caused not from cows carcasses but humans.

Living In the building was a foul man that most people wouldn't look twice at if walking down the street, but I'm sure no one would guess he was a serial killer and all around psycho.

Now back to the previous sentence. "gurgggggggurrrrrrrrr" a muffled scream echoed out around the abandon meat factory. In the factory past the main sanitation station in one of the many meat lockers there was meat that hanged from rusty metal hooks all around the room.

A blonde teen about twelve years of age was gagged, and tied to a old looking chair by the back of the locker. He let out another muffled scream that traveled past the room, but not out of the factory. He stopped screaming Seeing that his screams held no effect to help him.

The heavy rusted iron door in the front of the room creaked open with an ear-splitting noise. Out stepped a man in his twenties dressed in all white with brown hair that dropped all round his head. His poison green eyes searched the room until stopping on the boy in the chair. The boy let out a few muffled pleas to let him go. The man grinned at the boys foolish cries.

He slowly made his way to the back towards to the boy. His strides had a hypnotic effect to the boy because he stopped his pleas. The man finally made it to the boy, he then got down on his knees to be on the boys level. The man looked the boy straight in eye and pronounced " my name is Kiyoshi, what is your name boy" then he untied the boys gag.

The boy coughed a couple of rough dry coughs, but looked up to glare at kiyoshi. "fuck you mother fucker" the boy shouted in a dry unused voice. "such insolence, foolish boy" kiyoshi yelled. Kiyoshi then punched the boy in the gut thus making the boy cry out. "I said tell me your name" he shouted.

The boy not wanting to be hurt again answered "Naruto" then proceeded in throwing up on himself. Kiyoshi though disgusted smirked "You learn fast" he commented getting a weak glare from naruto. "you will have to in order to survive" kiyoshi then walked back to the metal door and exited.

When kiyoshi closed the metal door naruto started to struggle with his binds. Suddenly naruto smelled something then it all went dark.

Ok got any suggestions on what torture naruto should be put through then review your suggestions, and don't leave out any of the eye-popping and gory details.

**Read & review **


	2. Chapter 2

Hope this chapter is good! Naruto belongs to misashi kishimoto.

**(Narutos pov)**

He open his eyes to see meat hanging all around him. The hung meat were all in rows, so he couldn't see around it like it was a shield of some sort. He noticed he wasn't gagged which he was glad for, it was getting hard to breath through the stained cloth.

His tried to move his arms but of course they were held down by metal cuffs that were welded down to the chair. He didn't know what time it was but shouldn't his team be looking for him by now. He hoped so.

A cheap strobe light was blinking rapidly from somewhere in the room, giving him a headache. Suddenly a door creaked open from behind the meat shield. He tried to keep quite so that kiyoshi guy wouldn't find him.

It didn't work. Since kiyoshi put naruto there he knew where he was. He waltzed right up and set a briefcase on the ground in front of him. Kiyoshi was looking extremely smug it made him want to punch him, if he could.

"I see your awake" kiyoshi said smirking evilly.

"What was you're your first clue" he said glaring.

At first kiyoshi looked angry but instead of hitting him he replied "Ah such a mind, lets see how long that lasts, time to get to work"

Then he opened the briefcase to show of all the torture implements. Naruto paled at the sight of the gigantic butcher knifes. Kiyoshi took out one of the knifes and stared at it for a while.

"Lets see how you handle a little Childs play"

He put the knife on narutos arm and slowly sliced down narutos arm. Kiyoshi looked up to see how naruto reacted. Naruto winced but didn't cried out, he was biting on his cheek to hard to yell.

"Hmm, ok then" he said putting the knife back in the case. "we don't want you to run away know do we" he said taking out a saw. He walked to the other side of the chair and started hacking at the tendons on narutos feet. That made naruto scream.

"AAARRREGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi would never admit that obito was more like naruto then any other. Or that he trained sasuke in secret every night while the others were sleeping. But now naruto was missing and he was concerned.

Naruto may be an idiot but he was part of the team, and leaving a team member behind was for trash shinobi.

So he was searching the forest calling out narutos name to try to find him. He had been out in the forest for an hour and not even a trace of naruto showed up. He didn't want to give up if naruto was hurt but he was getting really sore.

"Hm..naruto should be fine wherever he is, hell show up later then" kakashi murmured and took off into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hack, hack….urrrhhhhmmm" naruto sputtered coughing up blood. It slide down off his chin leaving a trail of crimson blood and spit on his face. His eyes were screwed shut in pain and humiliation. Around his left eye was a big crusty bruise that surrounded his eye and spreaded out across his face to his ear.

"plEaSe StOP…..PleAsE" naruto sobbed out, opening his eyes to look at his tormenter, his left eye squinted in pain. He had started crying a long time ago, it had been a big hit to his ego.

"Well, ok… wait no I cant do that" kiyoshi laughed out, obviously loving narutos pain. Kiyoshis name was one serious oxymoron (1), he seem to get pleasure from narutos misery.

He'd been torturing naruto for an hour using all sorts of devices. From butter knifes to chainsaws. This guy was like the Beethoven of torture. His style was artistic as much as it was sadistic. Each cut, slice, hack, and smack had been done with such calculation and swiftness that it seemed the guy knew exactly what would hurt the most.

The worst part was through all the pain and agony naruto couldn't help but think this guy was a genius in his own way. And that's what scared naruto the most.

"I've seem to left that cigar cutter in my office, I'll be right back, so don't move not that you could though" kiyoshi said smiling.

Naruto had almost given up all hope, until he felt a sharp pain in his wrists. He looked down to see crimson red chakra surrounding his wrists moving in a circular motion.

He had no idea what it was, but then he remembered what mizuki had said about the nine tailed fox being sealed in his stomach. that's probably where the red chakra came from, the fox was healing him.

The hokage had told him after the mizuki thing that the fox was really powerful, maybe the foxes chakra could help him escape from his shackles. He tried to move his hand around in circles so the chakra could melt the cuffs. It was working! The hot chakra was melting the cuffs off like butter.

Once they were completely off he jumped off the chair, only to fall down. He had forgotten that kiyoshi had cut the tendons in his feet so he couldn't run. His ankles stung but he pushed the burning pain away and started sliding on the ground towards the meat shield.

He pushed back two big hunks of meat and looked out pasted them. He could see two doors and a conveyer belt beyond the meat. he felt a wetness on his hand and so he turned and looked at it. The meat was covered in blood so when he pushed back the meat it coded his hand.

He tried to pull his body forward but the blood coding his hands was making his hands slide around. He had to get out of here or kiyoshi would come back and lock him up again.

That's when he heard the door creak open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He. He sorry I left on a cliffhanger but my fingers are starting to cramp up.

**READ & REVIEW……please….you know you want to.**


End file.
